Seperti Ibu
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, Tuhan mengambil ibunya namun memberinya seorang Hinata sebagai pengganti [#SHBF10 #Memori]


"Sasuke-kun!"

Kedua mata Sasuke yang semula tertutup langsung terbuka. Pria itu membalikkan setengah badan, menjumpai sesosok wanita muda yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hinata..." gumamnya, menyebut nama sang wanita.

Hinata berhenti tak jauh dari Sasuke. Napasnya terengah-engah. Walaupun tidak berlari kencang, jarak antara distrik Uchiha dan pemakaman cukup membuatnya menguras tenaga lebih daripada yang ia duga.

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam ketika ia menyadari napas Hinata yang tidak normal. "Kau berlari dari rumah ke sini?" tanyanya dingin sembari mendekati Hinata.

"I-iya. Sebentar lagi hujan, sih. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun kehujanan? Kau kan tidak bawa payung," Hinata menjawab. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan payung ke Sasuke, yang disambut dengan decakan kesal.

"Kau ini... Hinata, saat ini kan kau sedang hamil. Jangan berlarian seperti itu!" bibir Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika ia mendengar omelan Sasuke. Meski terdengar dingin, Hinata masih bisa menangkap sepercik kekhawatiran di dalam suara pria berambut kelam itu.

Menyadari Hinata lebih memperhatikan rasa khawatirnya dibanding nasihatnya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, menuntunnya pulang. Ia tahu, Hinata takkan pulang kecuali jika Sasuke sendiri yang ingin kembali ke rumah.

"Ayo, Hinata. Hujan mulai turun," ujar Sasuke, tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Hinata sementara sebelah tangannya memegang payung yang tak seberapa besar. Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat agar wanita itu tidak terkena rintikan hujan.

"Se-sebentar. Aku mau berpamitan dulu dengan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama."

Sasuke melepas sejenak genggamannya, memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata berdiam diri di hadapan makam kedua orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya kembali ke samping Sasuke dan mulai melangkah menjauhi pemakaman.

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata tampak sesekali melirik pria di sebelahnya, dan Sasuke memikirkan apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan di makam.

Tentang ibunya dan Hinata.

* * *

 **Hinata dan Ibu © Hayi Yuki**

 **Naruto © MK**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 **For SHBF10 : Memori**

* * *

Hujan semakin deras, bahkan dengan payung pun Sasuke dan Hinata masih terkena butiran air hujan. Maka itu ketika Sasuke menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil tak berpenghuni namun bisa melindungi mereka dari basah, ia segera menarik Hinata menuju gubuk itu.

"Duduklah," Sasuke menarik sebuah bangku kayu, menyuruh Hinata duduk sementara dirinya memilih tetap berdiri. Hanya ada satu bangku, dan mana sudi ia enak-enakan duduk jika sang istri yang tengah hamil muda harus berdiri.

Kembali senyum tipis terpatri di bibir mungil mantan _heiress_ Hyuuga, dan senyum itu membuat Sasuke seolah kembali ke saat dimana ia masih bisa menikmati kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Mendadak terdengar gemuruh guntur, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar terlonjak kaget. Hinata tertawa, seorang Sasuke yang merupakan orang terkuat kedua di Konoha setelah sang Hokage ternyata takut pada suara guntur!

"Jangan tertawa," Sasuke memelototi istrinya, tetapi Hinata tetap mengeluarkan tawanya. Sungguh, ia hanya terkejut, bukan takut. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menormalkan lagi tatapannya, karena sebuah ingatan muncul di kepalanya.

 _Sasuke kecil berjalan mendekati sang ibu yang sedang menikmati segelas teh hangat. Di luar rumah, hujan turun dengan derasnya dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Hanya ada dua orang di rumah, Itachi sedang menerima misi dan ayahnya tengah menghadiri rapat penting._

" _Kaa-san, aku takut," ucap Sasuke yang masih berusia lima tahun. Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengangkat tubuh anak bungsunya ke pangkuannya._

" _Sasuke mau teh?" tawarnya. Sasuke menggeleng, ia malah memeluk erat tubuh Mikoto ketika suara guntur menyambangi pendengarannya. Mikoto tertawa, Sasuke merengut._

" _Kaa-san_ , _jangan menertawakanku!" serunya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut._

 _Bukannya meredakan tawa ibunya, Sasuke malah membuat Mikoto tertawa lebih keras. Sasuke kesal, kadang-kadang ibunya yang lembut ini memang ahli sekali dalam menertawakan orang._

" _Maaf, maaf, habisnya kamu lucu, sih," Mikoto berhasil meredakan tawanya, meski wajah Sasuke membuatnya ingin kembali menghamburkan tawa._

" _Huh!"_

 _Tangan Mikoto mengelus lembut rambut hitam Sasuke. "Wajar kok kalau kamu takut sama suara guntur."_

" _Apanya yang wajar?" Sasuke beragumen. "Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menunjukkan ketakutannya di hadapan seorang perempuan, terlebih jika perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang dicintainya!"_

 _Mikoto terperangah, seorang anak lima tahun berkata seperti itu? Baru saja ia hendak bertanya apa benar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, anaknya keburu bersuara._

" _Itu sih yang dikatakan Shisui-san_ _padaku!"_

 _Oh, pantas. Ternyata dari Shisui. Mikoto akhirnya tertawa, dan Sasuke kembali merengut._

Hinata bukannya tidak menyadari kalau sang suami tengah melamunkan suatu hal. Tetapi ia tahu, apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke pastilah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, terlihat dari bibir tipis yang tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman samar.

Mata pucat Hinata mengamati senyum itu lekat-lekat, sampai ia menyadari kalau senyum samar itu berubah jadi seringai. Gawat, ia ketahuan.

"Ada apa dengan bibirku, Hinata?" Sasuke masih mempertahankan seringainya. Wajah Hinata memerah, memangnya siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Gelagapan, Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok... Hanya saja, Sasuke-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya?"

Sasuke diam. Iya, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, memikirkan betapa miripnya perangai Uchiha Mikoto dengan Hyuuga Hinata, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan Uchiha Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Huh, ini terdengar konyol. Tapi kadang Sasuke memang berpikir, Tuhan mengambil ibunya namun memberinya Hinata. Bukannya Sasuke anak durhaka yang lebih mementingkan pasangan dibanding ibu sendiri, namun rasanya memang Hinata itu merupakan pengganti sang ibu.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata paham nada bicara itu, tanda Sasuke tidak mau lagi melanjutkan topik. Tapi wanita itu berpikir, apa salahnya berbagi dengan orang lain?

Mengumpulkan keberanian ̶ terkadang Sasuke bisa jadi lebih menyeramkan dibanding Kaguya ̶ Hinata berbicara dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Kurasa, terkadang Sasuke-kun harus berbagi. Karena dengan berbagi, mungkin perasaan kita bisa menjadi lebih ringan."

Mendengar ucapan bijak Hinata, Sasuke malah merasa dirinya seolah kembali lagi ke masa lalu.

 _Dalam perjalanan pulang dari akademi, Sasuke tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Hari ini ia senang sekali, bukan karena nilai ulangannya yang bagus_ _̶ kalau itu sih sudah biasa ̶ tapi karena ia baru saja menemukan seorang anak seumurannya yang unik._

 _Dalam definisi kamus Sasuke, unik itu ditujukan untuk sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dan hari ini, Sasuke menjumpai anak perempuan yang tidak tertarik padanya! Sungguh, selama ia menempuh pendidikan di akademi, semua anak perempuan selalu mengerubutinya seperti semut ketemu gula._

 _Merepotkan, kalau kata Shikamaru._

" _Hyuuga Hinata..." ia bergumam._

 _Ketika Sasuke melihat anak itu hanya duduk diam di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat dan bukannya ikut ramai-ramai menyodorkan makanan pada sang bocah Uchiha, Sasuke langsung tertarik. Ia sudah bertanya pada bocah Inuzuka, dan dari sanalah ia mendapat info tentang Hinata._

" _Kau tertarik padanya? Boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai menyakit Hinata! Sepupu dan ayahnya galak! Adiknya juga galak!" Kiba memberi peringatan saat ia bertanya._

 _Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Siapa saja akan takluk di bawah Uchiha, termasuk Hyuuga._

 _Sesampainya ia di rumah, Sasuke langsung memudarkan senyumnya. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh keluarganya. Uchiha tidak senyum-senyum sendiri, kau tahu._

 _Tapi ketika Sasuke berbalik usai menyimpan sepatu, ia meneguk ludah. Telat, Mikoto sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum lebar, pertanda ia melihat perilaku aneh Sasuke._

" _Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya ketika Sasuke melangkah masuk. Sasuke diam saja, tidak mau menceritakan ketertarikannya pada si gadis Hyuuga._

 _Mikoto tidak menyerah. Ibu dua anak itu terus mengejar Sasuke hingga sang anak tiba di kamar. Jarang-jarang Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri, anaknya yang sudah beranjak remaja itu sikapnya mulai seperti Uchiha kebanyakan, irit bicara dan ekspresi._

" _Sasuke... Ayo berbagi, siapa tahu Kaa-san_ _bisa meringankan bebanmu," ujar Mikoto ketika Sasuke tak kunjung buka mulut._

 _Tangan Sasuke yang sedang menaruh tas di lantai terhenti. Benar juga, mungkin ibunya tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati Hinata._

" _Kalau begitu, baiklah," akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bercerita. Mikoto mengangguk._

" _Tapi_ _̶ " jeda sejenak. Wajah Mikoto menyiratkan tanya._

" _̶ Kaa-san_ _juga harus cerita kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajahmu selalu menunjukkan kalau Kaa-san_ _punya banyak masalah."_

 _Mau tak mau Mikoto terkejut. Sasuke sadar rupanya._

" _Kalau soal itu, sih... Kaa-san_ _tidak bisa cerita," ucapnya sendu, teringat akan perkataan Fugaku yang melarangnya untuk berbicara tentang masalah klan pada anak bungsu mereka._

 _Sasuke mengerucutkan bibir, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Mikoto mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang ia inginkan. "Kalau begitu aku juga nggak mau cerita," gerutunya._

 _Mikoto memasang raut wajah bersalah. "Maaf..."_

" _Hn."_

 _Sasuke kembali menyibukkan diri, kali ini menyiapkan peralatan untuk berlatih bersama Itachi sore nanti. Sepasang tangan lain terjulur, membantu Sasuke._

" _Tapi Sasuke, ada kalanya memang lebih baik untuk menceritakan apa yang ada di kepala kita pada orang lain dibanding memendamnya sendiri, baik itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan," suara Mikoto yang menenangkan mengalun lembut._

 _Begitu selesai menyiapkan peralatan Mikoto kembali berbicara, "Cari orang lain yang menurutmu bisa mendengarkan ceritamu, ya. Jangan hanya cerita pada Kaa-san_ _saja."_

 _Alis Sasuke terangkat naik. "Contohnya siapa?" tanyanya._

" _Hmm... Misalnya, orang yang kau suka!" dan kalimat Mikoto ini sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah tanpa sebab. Akibatnya? Ia jadi bahan ledekan ibunya seharian._

Siapa sangka itulah momen-momen terakhirnya sebelum sang ibu meninggal beberapa hari kemudian. Coba kalau saat itu ia memberitahu sang ibu perihal Hinata, mungkin ibunya sudah punya gambaran siapa yang akan jadi Nyonya Uchiha berikutnya.

Sasuke sudah melupakan nasihat Mikoto kala itu, sampai ucapan Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu membuat memori lama itu terangkat kembali.

"Hinata."

Tidak ada maksud khusus ketika Sasuke menyebutkan nama itu, tetapi yang punya nama langsung menyahut.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?"

Eh? Tumben Sasuke menawarkan yang seperti itu. Tapi Hinata tanpa ragu mengangguk semangat. Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup bahkan kepada istrinya sendiri. Ada kalanya Hinata berpikir pria itu tidak percaya padanya, karena itu setiap ada kesempatan ia dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mendengar berbagai ucapan dan keluhan Sasuke.

Kali ini bukan seringai yang terpampang di wajah Sasuke, melainkan senyuman yang tulus. Hinata terkesiap, ia tahu senyum Sasuke yang ini benar-benar berasal dari hati.

"Hinata, kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku," pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata yang entah sejak kapan bangkit dari kursinya.

Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Sasuke menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Sang istri balas memeluknya, membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu.

Bedanya, yang ia peluk sekarang bukan ibunya. Yang ia peluk saat ini adalah ibu dari anaknya.

 _Ibu, kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang kau maksud._

* * *

 **A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga, sebenarnya Hayi udah nulis fic ini dari pertama kali SHBF10 diumumkan tapi baru menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya hari ini hahaha...

Okay, mind to review, minna?


End file.
